The End Justifies The Means
by words-are-my-weakness
Summary: Reality Of A Nightmare Sequel...


_**This chapter has to be dedicated to Jade (ohsotanyaax) because she requested this in such a nice way 'pretty please with Amelia on top' Enjoy! X**_

Months had gone by planning the wedding of the year; Gill was determined to not let it be like her first wedding day. The ceremony when she married Dave was special, in a big church, not that she was religious, with all her family and friends there to support her. The meal was lovely and the reception was a laugh. But Gill didn't care at the time if there were a hundred people there, or just her and Dave, because it was just about them, and how much they loved each other. So that was why Gill had decided to keep this wedding low key. She would have her close friends and colleagues there, as well as her son, Sammy. Gill had lost touch with her parents years back, and so there was no other family that could be there on the day. Mitch didn't have anyone either. After his first marriage broke up, he moved away and shortly after his parents passed. Both were only children, so did not have siblings to be a best man or bridesmaids.

This wedding, however, was going to be held in a register office, as both Gill and Mitch had been married before, and therefore could not marry again in a church. The reception was going to also be low key, in 'The Grapes' opposite Oldham police station.

_X_

As the big day arrived, Gill was up before dawn, her nerves kicking in. She didn't really know why she was nervous, or what she had to be nervous about; Mitch clearly loved her and she loved him. She just had to keep reminding herself that Mitch was not Dave. Gill had not yet eaten or washed, she was just waiting for chosen bridesmaid, Janet and the person giving her away, Julie to arrive.

Janet arrived first to do Gill's hair; as it was short, there was not much that could be done with it. She washed and dried it in front of the wardrobe door mirrors and began to curl a strand of hair at a time.

An hour passed, and still Janet was getting frustrated with Gill's hair. More frustrated than she should have been. More frustrated than Gill was. Gill was amused watching her friend stress and panic about her hair and offered no help whatsoever to Janet. In the end, Gill had to tell Janet to leave it as it was, because Mitch was marrying her for her, and not her hair. Janet laughed and moved onto her make-up, with strict instructions to do it normally, as if she were putting it on herself for going to work.

Gill sat admiring Janet's handy work in the mirror as Janet went downstairs to answer the door. Julie had arrived fashionably late, as usual. Julie Dodson had known Gill for over twenty years, and even the day of her first marriage, she did not offer help or support, she only provided the champagne and entertainment. She walked up the stairs and towards Gill's bedroom, where she stopped in her tracks in the doorway, taken aback by Gill.

"You look beautiful" Julie whispered tearfully; the first hint of emotion she had cared to show in twenty years.

Gill smiled, speechless at her friend's kind words. "Will I do?" she joked.

"Well I would!" Julie replied, in a more Julie-like manner. Gill only laughed and went to hug Julie.

"Ugh, get a room!" Janet laughed, walking past the pair on the landing and into the bathroom.

The three women laughed, joked and drank champagne for a couple of hours before the car pulled up outside Gill's house.

"Shall we go?" Julie asked, Janet running to pick up Gill's dress, not that it was long, she just wanted the day to be perfect. Janet had been there for Gill through her first marriage and her divorce, and knew how broken she had been. To see Gill happy was all Janet could have asked for, and was prepared to do everything possible to make sure it stayed that way.

Gill walked out to the car where Taisie, Elise and Sammy were waiting. They were also bridesmaids and pageboy, but Janet thought it was best for the adults to get ready together and meet the children later. Before Gill had even reached the pavement, Sammy was already in tears.

"Mum" he cried "You look amazing" Sammy hugged his mother, happy that she was happy.

"Come on, let's get going" Gill replied, even more relaxed than she was before, after a bottle of champagne between the ladies.

Mitch had stayed at Lee's house that night, as it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Mitch and Lee also went way back, and therefore, it only seemed right that Lee should be Mitch's best man.

_X_

The white car pulled up outside the register office, and as Gill stepped out, the nervous, 'am I doing the right thing?' feeling rose from the pit of her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Janet asked.

"Mmm" Gill replied, not wanting to speak in case she vomited. "Just nerves"

They made their way up the stairs; Julie linking Gill's arm and Janet, the girls and Sammy walking behind.

Approaching the back of the room, about to walk down the mini aisle, Mitch turned to face his wife-to-be. Her beauty and elegance hit him and smiled lovingly at her. She put her head down, smiling back, in embarrassment. There were more people crammed into one room than Gill could ever have imagined.

It was the longest walk down the aisle and to the front, to Mitch's side. Gill could feel herself getting redder, feeling everyone's eyes on her. As Gill reached her husband-to-be he mouthed to her,

'I love you'.

The registrar then began the ceremony. "If anyone here knows of any reason why these two people may not be joined in matrimony, they must declare it now, or forever hold their peace"

At that moment, Dave burst through the doors. The whole room turned to face him. "Don't do this" he shouted to her. "It's me you love not him"

Gill laughed at how pathetic it was. "Dave, I think you know what my feelings are towards you, I don't think anyone could accuse me of making a secret of it" she replied angrily.

"But I love you" he tried, desperation taking over his pathetic pleas. Gill laughed louder.

"I want you to leave" she told him, not wanting to be angry and upset on the happiest day of her life.

Andy stood from the middle row and walked toward him fiercely. Dave squared up to him, but Andy walked straight past. From the back, he took hold of Dave's arms and spun him around, walking the man out of the room.

Moments later Andy returned alone. No one in the room knew what had been said, but Dave was gone and that was all that mattered.

"Thank you" Gill whispered, before turning back to the front.

"Shall we continue?" the registrar asked, a little bewildered by the events of the past few moments.

...

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

The room erupted in a standing ovation as Gill and Mitch's lips met for the first time that day. It was like their very first kiss all over again.

The pair walked hand in hand to the back of the room and as they approached the steps at the front of the building, their friends and colleagues showered them with confetti.

Photos were taken and pleasantries exchanged. Mitch said quietly to Gill,

"I love you so much"

"Thank you, for making me the happiest woman alive" she replied.

"Well thank you for making me the happiest man alive"

"I love you too" Gill told him, smiling a smile that lit up Oldham.

With their fingers still entwined, the world span around the pair and Gill stretched her neck up to meet Mitch's lips with her own, as they shared an endless, passionate kiss.


End file.
